Never Play Truth or Dare with Pirates
by SuperTSTAR
Summary: A strange fic about the One Piece characters being forced to play ToD. Please read. YAOI


Truth or dare! One Piece style!

Ninja Stalker: Anyways, I'm Ninja Stalker, if you can't read what it says before the colon

….and here is my friend-

Ninja of the Dragons: YO! I'm new here!

Ninja Stalker: Obviously, she likes exclamation marks…

Ninja of the Dragons: Maybe… MIHAWK DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Mihawk: No…

Ninjas: each holds out pastries

Ninja Stalker: I know you'll do it for a pastry or two!

Mihawk: with a mouthful of pastry-y goodness Neither of the Ninjas own anything in this story… On with the story.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Suddenly light fills a strangely plain room. Inside are the Straw Hat Pirates and, oddly enough, a few of their enemies and old friends. Amongst them is Shanks, Ace, Zeff, Crocodile, Mihawk and…a pile of pastries. Mihawk's pastries. Two girls, dressed in all black stand in the center of the room. It appears that they are in fact ninjas.

"Who are you guys?" Luffy asks them. The shorter of the two, steps forward and responds, or rather tries to when she is stopped by Zoro.

"Answer the question!" Zoro snaps. The small ninja jumps backwards before saying, "I was about to!" All the while, she was pouting or was she? The taller one rolled her eyes.

"Take off your mask." She says as she pulls hers off. She has short black hair and tan skin. The short one did the same, revealing golden red hair and pale skin. It clashed greatly with the black clothing.

"Good. Anyways, I'm…Stalker. And she's the ever annoying Dragon. We control you. Don't even try to resist. We've already had to subdue Mihawk with pastries." Said Stalker, as she ignored her friend who was talking excitedly.

"-so! We are playing a game. Truth or dare! We'll observe you guys from our room of DOOM!" Dragon said dramatically. Stalker rolled her eyes again.

"It's the surveillance room. Next, we might play Death Death Revolution." She said with a wicked smile.

"Play nicely." Dragon says enthusiastically.

"Yeah, _nicely._" Stalker said as they struck a pose, before throwing a smoke bomb. As it cleared, they were gone and in their place was a table, full of things such as meat, booze, and more pastries.

"Wow! They turned into a table of stuff!" Luffy said with an amazed smile on his face.

"Man, and I thought _you_ were stupid," Stalker told Dragon, who suddenly stopped and looked back at her with a hurt look and mumbled something about leaving.

"Okay, bye." Stalker said dismissively.

"Fine, but don't come running to me if the Grubbies attack!" Dragon snapped before going to join the pirates down the hall. Dragon opened the door and walked in and said.

"Okay, let's get this game started!" Luffy gaped at her before his jaw hit the floor in amazement. He suddenly yelled, "SHE CAME BACK AND THE FOOD'S STILL HERE!"

Everybody stared at him as if he had two heads. '_And Stalker thinks I'm stupid…' _Dragon thought (yes, she can think).

"Anyways, how about we start with Mihawk?" Dragon was now scheming. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he said in his French accent. (Stalker: HOT. FRENCH. ACCENT.)

"Okay…. Now to the question…" Dragon waits for Stalker to come up with a question. Stalker was, instead, listening to the radio.

"Does he like ninjas?" Stalker questioned out loud. Dragon smirked at this the perfect question in mind.

"Do you like ninjas?" Dragon asked as she heard Stalker freak out over the radio.

"Hmmmmm… A tough question indeed," Mihawk stated while stroking his goatee. (Stalker: MUST. TOUCH. GOATEE. Dragon: sweat drop) "I suppose their alright…" He finally responded.

"Okay, you're turn to ask someone a question," Dragon stated.

Mihawk thought before choosing Shanks. "Truth or Dare, Shanks?"

"Dare, my old friend, dare. I SAID DARE SO GET ON WITH ALREADY!" Shanks responded drunkly. Mihawk pondered for a while before coming up with a dare.

"I dare you to _not_ drink for a whole day." Mihawk smirked as Shanks sat there flabbergasted. Finally, he yelled, "I REJECT!"

"Don't you mean _ob_ject?" Zoro asked.

"WHATEVER, I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT MY RUM!" Shanks screamed. Everyone, excluding Luffy, sat there sweat dropping.

"Fine! You only have one other choice." Mihawk said, planning up something that Shanks would surely refuse.

"I dare you to…kiss someone. In the room. On the lips." He said with a smirk. Shanks looked relieved.

"Alright!" He said cheerily. Mihawk stared at him like he was an idiot. Everyone watched as Shanks scrutinized each one of them. Dragon was trying to escape the room. Luckily, she was unnoticed.

"Alright." Shanks said as he had chosen someone. Everyone wondering who he would choose. Suddenly, there was an explosion of smoke as Stalker appeared with a struggling Ben Beckman.

"Here," she said. "I found someone for you!" She shoved Beckman into the crowd of astonished pirates. Shanks grinned broadly as he changed his mind. He stood up and started towards none other than the world's greatest swordsman, Mihawk!

The hawk-eyed man was in for a big surprise as his own dare backfired on him. The crowd looked on, some amused and others disgusted and, of course, Nami found a camera and was taking pictures. Stalker, of course, was planning on taking the surveillance tape, somewhat jealous.

The stunned Mihawk tried to get out of his predicament. He frantically looked around, trying to find an exit. The hawk-eyed man inhaled sharply as he was forced into a wall and Shanks' lips crushed against his own. He made a very out of character noise, that might have been a purr. His legs started to give out and he caught Shanks' shoulders.

It lasted longer than initially intended, but HEY! Who cares? (NOT US!) After a few moments, someone cleared their throat. It sounded suspiciously like Beckman.

In the surveillance room Stalker and Dragon nearly fell out of their seats. Stalker was the first to recover wiping away the signs of the previous nosebleed. Dragon eventually got back up, she lost a _lot_ of blood from the nosebleed.

_Someone_ recleared _his_ throat loudly and the occupied pair split apart as if they were mortal enemies. A blush remained on their faces as evidence of the previous affair. Shanks was now occupied with the task of getting the pictures away from Nami.

"NAMI! Truth or Dare? Choose wisely…." Shanks said trying to sound serious, for once. Nami was not fooled, however. Thinking for a while before choosing.

"Dare," she said overly calm.

"I dare you to kiss one of those ninja girls on the lips!" Shanks smirked. Suddenly they hear gagging.

"Sorry, I have to go to Dominos… On the moon," Stalker claimed, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"And I have to go to the not-here-place," Dragon said suddenly, running out of the room.

"Alrigh'! That was convincing enough…. Now, this is a predicament….. How about Robin then?" Shanks said suddenly drunk again. Mihawk rolled his eyes at Shanks' sudden reintoxication.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well thats it for Chapter One. Read and Review. The next chapter will probably be uploaded under Dragon's username: Ninja of the Dragons


End file.
